


Under ein stein

by pagnilagni



Series: Random greier [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nynorsk, fjelltur, fluff og kos, skoddeheimen
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Even og Isak er på fjelltur når tåka kjem sigande.





	Under ein stein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stidyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stidyr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under en stein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212796) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni). 



> Dette er ei premie (med hint av lavendel) til stidyr som er ferdig bachelor-oppgåva si, og til Pia som er ferdig med master. Gratulerer! ♥
> 
> Den finst òg på bokmål, for dei som føretrekk dét.
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte for Er vi lykkelige no? - for fjell og fjord og onkel Kåre.

“Faen, vi har gått oss bort.” Isak ser seg forvirra rundt. Skodda ligg tett over fjellet. Ho kom sigande inn medan dei gjekk tur på fjellet over hytta, og dei aner ikkje kor dei er hen. Retningskjensla vert heilt øydelagt av å ikkje sjå noko, og alle lydane vert dempa. Stilla kjennast trykkande, alt dei kan høyre er sine eigne lydar. Skritta, pusten, solane på joggeskorne som svuppar på den litt blaute stien, buksebeina som daskar mot lavendelbuskane, lyden av jakkestoffet som gnissar. Når dei står i ro og held pusten er det heilt stille.

Even ser på han. Han ser så liten ut. “Eg får litt noia av dette. Det er jo heilt stille!” Han held hendene ved munnen og byrjar rope.  
“Nei, nei, du må ikkje rope! Enn om det rasar!” Isak grip tak i arma hans.  
“Det rasar jo ikkje her. Vi er jo på toppen.”  
“Tenk om heile fjellet rasar i fjorden og lagar ein tsunami. Det er masse sånne fjell her på Vestlandet, dei overvåkar dei og greier. Vi hadde om det i geografi i fjor, det er kjempespanande. Dei måler breidda på sprekkene og ser om dei rører seg, og varslar folka som bur her viss det byrjer røre seg mykje. Såg du “Bølgen”, eller? Han er om kva som vil skje i Geirangerfjorden, han er nesten dokumentarisk.” Isak snakkar ivrig.  
“Trur du det er lurt at vi står her då?” Even ser bekymra på Isak.  
Isak stoppar brått opp. “Eh, nei. Det er det vel ikkje. Kanskje vi burde kome oss ned?”  
“Ned? Er det lurt viss det rasar?”  
“Hvis du lar vere å rope så rasar det ikkje.”  
“Men kor skal vi gå?” Even ser seg rundt i skoddegrauten. Dei ser berre ein meter eller to framover. Dei ser litt sti rett framføre seg, det blankskurte berget, nokre buskar, men anar ikkje kva som er bortafor. Om det er eit stup 100 meter rett ned eller om det er steinur eller meir sti eller bakken ned til fjorden og hytta.  
“Sa ikkje onkel Kåre at det var berre å gå rett opp bakken for å kome opp hit? Då er det vel berre å gå rett ned òg?” seier Isak. “Men i kva retning då, liksom? Ser jo ingenting her, og det kjennast ut som det går nedover uansett kva retning vi går.”

“Eg føler meg litt uggen”, seier Even. “Det følast liksom som at skodda kjem krypende inn over oss.” Han ser seg rundt, ser litt skremd ut. Han grip etter handa til Isak.  
“Kanskje det er like greitt at vi sett oss og ventar til skodda forsvinn?” spør Isak. Even nikkar ivrig. Han ser bleik ut og pustar raskt og overfladisk. Små svetteperler piplar fram på panna hans. Isak dreg han med seg, dei går i ein tilfeldig retning. Even kjenner ikkje om det går oppover eller nedover, han ensar ikkje kor dei går eller korleis terrenget er. Alt han kjenner er kjensla av at tåka et han opp, den klaustrofobiske kjensla av å bli kvalt av henne, at ho legg seg tett inntil kroppen, brystkassa, hovudet, fyller munnen, nasen, luftrøyret, trenger seg ned i lungene-  
“Isak, vent!” hostar han fram.

Isak bråstoppar og snur seg. “Even!” seier han skremd. “Kva er det?” Han klemmer Even inntil seg og stryk hendene sine over ryggen hans. “Even min, kva er det? Du skjelv jo!”  
Han dreg Even med seg ned bak ein stein. Even sitt apatisk medan Isak finn sitteunderlag i sekken. “Opp med rompa”, seier han og dyttar sitteplata under Even. “Vil jo ikkje at du skal bli kald bak heller, liksom”, seier han og ler. Even smiler svakt til han. Isak sett seg tett inntil Even og legg arma bak aksla hans. Even lener seg inntil han og legg hovudet i gropa mellom aksla og haka hans. Isak stryk opp og ned på overarma til Even medan han snusar inn lukta av han. Håret hans luktar svakt av bålrøyk og sveitte, og ei litt ubestemmeleg, men velkjend duft av Even. Han grev nasen ned i det mjuke håret, hårstråa kiler mot leppene hans. Han kyssar håret hans, plantar små kyss på hovudet til Even. Han kjenner Even slappar av ved sidan av han. Pusten går langsamare og vert djupare, kroppen vert mindre anspend og han lener seg tettare inntil han..

“Kva var det, Even? Vart du redd?”  
Even sukkar og ser inn i skodda. “Eg vet ikkje heilt. Ein augneblikk kjentest det som om skodda skulle ta meg eller kvele meg. Eg fikk heftig noia av det, det er noko med den kjensla som er heilt jævlig.” Han gysar. Isak ser på han. “Korleis då kvele deg? Tåke kan jo ikkje det.”  
“Det kjennast som det. Ho trykker deg liksom ned. Og så tenkjer eg på alle dei dropane i skodda, alt det vatnet, som berre ligg over meg og trykkar meg ned og saman og inn, liksom. Eg kjenner meg heilt ålene i henne.”  
“Hm.” Isak ser ikkje ut som han skjønner kva Even meiner. “Du veit du ikkje er åleine her, ikkje sant?”  
Even ser på han og smilar. “Jada. Eg veit det.”

Han vrir litt på hovudet og kjenner den mjuke huda på halsen til Isak mot sin eigen hud. Han kjenner pulsslaga, kjenner korleis brystkassa hans rører seg bak han. Han løftar på hovudet og let leppene følgje halsen oppover, små kyss, ein smak av salt mot tungespissen. Isak lener seg bakover og let att augene. Even set seg overskrevs i fanget hans og tek andletet hans mellom hendene sine. Han kyssar han, først forsiktige, lette kyss, så djupare og meir dvelande. Hendene til Isak finn vegen under jakka hans, under t-skjorta, legg seg på ryggen hans. Fingrane er kjølege mot den varme huda hans. Han kjenner fingrane røre seg ned mot korsryggen og snike seg ned under bukselinninga. Tomlane stryk over den følsame huda der ryggen møter baken, han gyser av kjensla. Even let sine eigne hender gli nedover Isak medan kyssa vert meir intense. Dei stoppar på låra, legg seg til rette med tomlane inn mot skrittet. Fingrane stryk sakte fram og attende på dei få centimetrene som skil dem. Foran på buksa ser han det bular. Han let tomlane gli over glidelåsen, kjenner konturane av det harde innafor. Isak stønnar og kyssar han krevande attende. Med den eine handa opnar Even glidelåsen i buksa til Isak så underbuksa kjem til syne. Han høyrer eit stønn frå Isak idet han let handa gli innafor, let den gli over det mjuke stoffet.

Isak løftar og vrir på rumpa. Even glisar og hjelp han å trekke ned buksa. Isak lener seg attende mot steinen medan Even kyssar han intenst. Han let leppene lage ein sti av små kyss frå munnen nedover brystkassa og magen på Isak. På magen let han tunga leike med dei harde magemusklane, sleiker i seg salt sveitte, smakar på han. Tungespissen sirklar på den glatte huda og snik seg ned i navlen. Eit stønn slepp ut av Isak. Augene hans er lukka og augelokka skjelv. Nasevengane vibrerer og han pustar med halvopen munn. Even let tunga gli fram og attende over magen hans medan han smiler og ser opp på han.

Så tek han tak i trusestrikken og trekk boksaren av Isak i ei bestemt rørsle. Ei skjelving går gjennom Isak når den kalde lufta treff han. Even kyssar og sleiker seg vidare nedover. Han let tunga leike i det krusate håret der magen sluttar. Han elskar kjensla av å sleike på Isak, kjensla av blodet som har fylt svamplekamene, av den mjuke, varme huda, smaken av sveitte iblanda kåtheit, ei søtleg krydderaktig lukt han ikkje heilt klarer å settje ord på.

Isak legg hendene sine på akslene hans. Først held han forsiktig, så vert grepet meir krampeaktig. Even legg sine eigne hender på låra til Isak, og held han litt fast. Han kjenner dei spente musklane under seg, kjenner korleis Isak er i ferd med å nærme seg klimaks.

Grepet til Isak i akslene hans vert hardare og heile kroppen hans stivnar. Han pustar hakkete og ujamnt, kvart pust er eit lite stønn. Even kjenner krampetrekningane pulsere gjennom han.

Etterpå ligg dei utmatta under steinen begge to. Isak på ryggen, Even på magen med hovudet sitt på Isak sitt nakne lår. Han har blaute, raude lepper og lukka auge. Isak stryk han gjennom håret, leiker med dei blonde hårstråa, let dei gli mellom fingrane sine.  
“Fin fjelltur, ass”, smiler Even.  
“Fin fjelltur”, smiler Isak attende.

Dei reiser seg opp, Isak først. Han tek på seg kleda sine. Dei er litt fuktige etter å ha lege på bakken. Even ligg på ryggen og kikkar opp på han, han smilar. Isak strekk handa etter han og dreg han opp. Even rettar på buksene, dei er litt ubehageleg trange. Isak ser lurt på han.

“Even! Isak! Kor e dokke hen?” Plutseleg høyrer dei røysta til Kåre i skodda. Den høyrast med eitt så nær ut. Skodda er ikkje så tjukk som før, og dei ser den raude treningsjakka til Kåre kome ut av det grå tåkehavet eit stykke borte. Even ser på Isak og løftar på augebrynet. “Ser ut som eg må vente til vi er attende på hytta.”

**Author's Note:**

> kommentarar+kudos=kos

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under en stein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212796) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni)




End file.
